


Adorable

by DuckCest



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckCest/pseuds/DuckCest
Summary: Dewey has always found Louie adorable.





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> There are no DewLou stories on here. Why are there no DewLou stories on here?

For the longest time Dewey has found Louie adorable. He couldn't help it, he just thought everything his little brother did was cute! It had something to do with the huge crush he had on him, that much he knew. What he didn't know, however, is if he was obvious about it, he had never been good at that. And that's why moments like now were so frustrating. 

The two of them had been hanging out, everything had been fine, until Louie did something and Dewey couldn't help but to voice his affection. Louie had blushed and gone quiet but Dewey didn't know if he saw it as brotherly affection or something more, he wasn't sure which one was worse. It didn't help that he also found him blushing really adorable. He had it bad, he accepted that. 

What he didn't accept was that Louie really didn't know how to take a compliment. Brotherly or not, a compliment was a compliment and Louie had never been good at receiving them. Even from his family. Dewey couldn't help but worry about it, when it came to Louie he was as much of a mother hen as Huey was. And he wanted to do something about it but he didn't know how. He wasn't good at that either. What he was good at though was making him blush, for some reason he always did it a lot around him. Some small part of him hoped that that meant he liked him back. He knew that probably wasn't true, but, dare to dream. 

"Lou, you okay?" He asked worriedly, he had been quiet for a long time.

"Fine, just thinking." Dewey knew there was more to it than that but didn't know if he should say anything. "Do you mean it when you say things like that?"

"Yerp, why wouldn't I? You're adorable, Lou-Lou, and I think you deserve to know. Why Dewey you ask?" 

Louie bit back a smile at the way he asked his question and sighed. "I dunno, I was just, curious is all." He turned away from Dewey and tried not to blush again. Dewey gave a grin. 

"You're so cute! Why do you try to hide it so much? Some of us like seeing you like that you know." Dewey was blatantly flirting at this point but he didn't really care. Well, he cared it if made Louie hate him or something but he was pretty sure that wasn't possible. 

"It's just weird is all, doing stuff like that. It makes me feel... vulnerable, I'm not good at being vulnerable." 

"You're doing it now." Dewey pointed out. 

"You make it easy." Dewey smiled at that and Louie gave him a small smile back. "You make a lot of things easier, actually. And I'm glad for it. I don't know what I do without you half the time, Dewey." Dewey's smile got wider and he tightly hugged his brother. It was moments like this that made him think maybe he had a chance with him, and even if he didn't, being his brother was pretty great too. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Lou-Lou." 

"Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with you guys." Louie quietly admitted after a few minutes and Dewey looked at him taken back. 

"What? That's silly, I like to think the four of us are the perfect team: Webby's the fists, I'm the guts, Huey's the brains and you're the eyes. But I get it, I feel like that sometimes too." Louie looked at him with displeasure and he raised his hands innocently. "It's not my fault we're symptom siblings." 

"We surpassed symptom siblings a long time ago." Dewey had to give that one to him, it was true especially between the two of them. It was what made them so great in his opinion. And one of the reasons he had a crush on Louie in the first place. There were others of course, how adorable he could be at the top of them, but he liked that they went through a lot of things together. Like it was them against the world or something. 

"We're both pretty broken, huh?" Louie observed. "Good thing we have each other." He said it a hopeful tone and Dewey couldn't help but find it stupidly cute. And a little worrying. 

"Of course we do! Us broken kids gotta stick together, right?" He paused. "_We_ gotta stick together, right?" Because, honestly, there was no one he'd rather stick with. 

"Right." He noticed Louie's eyes flicker to his beak and bit back a smile, he may not have been at good at reading people as Louie was but he was good at reading his brothers. He knew what that meant. But he also knew Louie wasn't ready for that yet and that was okay, they both had some things they needed to work on before either one of them took that step. For now the way they were was just fine. 

And no matter what happened he would always find him adorable. 


End file.
